


To Read

by TrickedThem



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- is to know and wonder.</p><p>A birthday gift to electrasev5n that takes part in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/129210">Deja Vu and Dreams series.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electrasev5n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrasev5n/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vapors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377508) by [Electrasev5n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrasev5n/pseuds/Electrasev5n). 
  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993866) by [Electrasev5n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrasev5n/pseuds/Electrasev5n). 



> Edit: Add a few more words and fixed the fic a bit.
> 
> Happy birthday, Electra!
> 
> I apologise for the typos in advance.

> Or five people who read Aiko's work.  
> 

  
__ 

  
1\. Itachi.

  
Itachi was never a fan of tales of adventure and finding one's true self. He didn't want to lose himself in another world, only to finish the book and wake up to find himself confined in the reality he made. He prefers to face his reality and spend whatever spare time he has on reading philosophical book that engages his mind and makes him think of what does reality really means.   
  
At least this is what Itachi always thought, until he caught a glimpse of a book simply titled  ** _The Ring Master_**.   
  
At first glimpse the book is nothing special. True, the title reminds him of the organisation Itachi is currently a member of, but the cover is rather bland, with only the silhouette of ring and the title. Curious, Itachi decides to pick the rather thick book up.  
  
Now here he is, three days, and a rapidly growing headache later; stunned to silence.   
  
The tale is nothing like Itachi has ever read before, certainly it is nothing like the shinobi glorifying stories he used to read as a child, or the stories glorifying the Uchiha his father used to tell him when he was young, or the tales of bloodshed and what honour means to a shinobi and village contains. Even if the writing is stronger in places than others, Itachi is still stunned.   
  
He lifts his right hand to stare at the ring on his finger, and touches his eyes with the left. Itachi thinks of Frodo and the weight he bore. For the rest of the night, Itachi feels melancholy settling inside his chest and it keeps him thinking about the past and what may happen in the future. Itachi forcibly banishes these thoughts when Pein assigns him and Kisami a mission.  
  
On the way back Itachi makes sure to grab another book of Luna Moon's. Perhaps there is an exception to every rule.  
  
__  
  
2\. Jiraya.  
  
The last time Jiraya visits Konoha to drop his latest Icha Icha script to be printed, he makes sure to pass by the book store and check the recently published books. One of the book has the cover art of a blonde holding a frog as if she is about to give it a kiss. Even if the hair is the wrong shade of blonde, Jiraya can't help but reach out for it. He doesn't open the book right away, instead takes it to the cashier and thinks of what the story could be about.   
  
Could it be that someone wrote something about him and Tsunade? But if that's true then why hasn't Tsunade already pounded the fucker into the ground? Jiraya keeps wondering what it could be about and whether he should look underneath the underneath or not; what should he do to the bastard if they are still alive. Jiraya doesn't even pay attention to the cashier's sarcastic remark. " _Finally got a kid around,_   _Jiraya-sama_?"  
  
Thankfully the story he intends to read isn't that long. He quickly reads it, once done he closes the book just as quickly. He runs his hand over the cover, tracing the figures drawn.  
  
Jiraya doesn't know what to think of  _ **Fairy Tales: Golden Hair, Snow White, and Little Red Hood.**_ He wonders if he should hunt the author down and demand an explanation because a frog who turns to a prince when kissed is just too similar to his gentlemanly ways and the blonde, even if her breasts weren't up to bar with Tsunade's -then again no one's are-, could only be her. Or demand a sequel.   
  
__  
  
3\. Naruto.  
  
"Ne, ne, Aiko-chan, aren't these the stories you used to tell me?" Naruto waves a book around. "I always liked the one with the fox the most."  
  
__  
  
4\. Kakashi.  
  
Once upon a time Kakashi was trying to take the edge of waiting for the new Icha Icha -three more days, he just needs to wait three more days- and decided on a whim to see if there is anything in the same genre of Icha Icha. ~~Of course there isn't but a look wouldn't hurt.~~ When asked, the book store clerk just points at a shelf directly behind him with an eye roll as if he has been asked that question more times than he cares to count.  
  
Dutifully, Kakashi heads to the shelf and picks a random book as not to linger and goes back to the cashier to pay for it. Safe in his home, Kakashi opens the book and quickly flips through the pages reading random passages before he gradually slows down. An hour later he decided to go back to page one and start again properly.   
  
The book is not bad, not as good as Icha Icha. Because while the plot and porn is of a good quality, it feels like the author hasn't settled in his style and still has room for improvement. Kakashi wonders if he should search for a pen to add notes or what he would have done if he was the author, eventually he is just too engrossed in the tale of the woman hunting the man down and how she convinces him that the other man is good for them.  
  
__  
  
5\. Tenten.  
  
Tenten is a fan of Luna Moon. She especially loves the works that has the heroine being awesome and in control without being someone who places traditional values of beauty and behaviour above all. Tenten wishes that books like were more available and common when she was young, and still struggling with how she would never be as feminine as someone like Hinata or Ino, or as pretty as Karin. She is also quite the fan of Luna Moon's other pen name and work. (Should the rumours be believed.) 

**Author's Note:**

> "Fairy Tales: Golden Hair, Snow White, and Little Red Hood" Is a title from vapours, while the ring master is something i came up with on the spot for lotr.
> 
> i like to think any story aiko would rewrite would be better if only bc it would ft more women and (way) less str8 characters. I am fully convinced that Aiko would rewrite stories to make it more female empowering.


End file.
